Fireflies in a Jar
by ForgottenFantasy
Summary: Each day, her blind eyes watch silently as the world passed by. Emotions welled up within in her, but she could never let them be free, like fireflies trapped in a jar. But when she was with him, she felt like an actual person.


Yay; another one shot. :3 I like these because you don't have to update them, hah...Keep in mind this is minorly fluffy...because I'm a hopeless romantic and these two are my current OTP.

Timeline: some point during Shikkoku no Hana before the major plot starts. I'm changing the way their appartment looks a bit, keel me.

Summary: Each day, her blind eyes watch silently as the world passed by. Emotions welled up within in her, but she could never let them be free, like fireflies in a jar. But when she was with him, she felt like an actual person.

Inspiration: Under My Skin, Skillet

Disclaimer: I don't own Darker than Black, which you probably guessed.

=-=-=-=-=

The world passed by so fast that no one could keep up. The TV in the background spat hectic noises; another Contractor. Hei had left a while ago to dispose of him, but it seemed he was too late coming back. News crews had already flocked to the scene, but she didn't hear anything about a man in a mask. Yin sighed and slowly lifted her hands from the sink(she hadn't been able to locate him) and pulled the stopper as she heard the lock on the apartment door click. _Hei._ The name echoed through her mind. She held one arm out to assist her while walking from the kitchen at the back of the small appartment. Right now, they were a few hours south of Tokyo, Japan. They weren't sure where they were going, or when they would return to Tokyo. All they knew is that they were running. To escape the Syndicate. The silver-haired Doll stood in the make shift living room, with merely a TV and an old couch. It wasn't much, but it was enough. It wasn't like they had ever had more.

Hei had just closed the door back when Yin had found her way there, still not used to the enviornment. Her eyes narrowed in a sort of worry when the tangy smell of blood reached her nose. Hei didn't make a sound, not even a small nod of greeting; he only leaned on the door. Yin took a slow step forward, her hand held out so she would know when she made it to him. Electricity jolted through her body when her finger tips brushed against the man's arm. Surprised, she jerked back, but reached forward once more and gently ran her hand down his right arm. Hei flinched as her cold fingers touched the wound. Yin's arm fell limply against her side and she looked up at him, a worried-like look on her face, if it was possible.

"Hurt," she murmured simply, monotone voice echoing through the room. Her emotionless eyes opened a bit wider as the soft _plip_ of blood dripping reached her keen ears.

"It's nothing, Yin," Hei's voice said, though it was clearly a lie by hearing the pain in his voice. Yin shook her head and turned away. She began walking towards the kitchen, and Hei wondered where she could be going. Slowly, he slid down the door and onto the floor, clutching the deep wound on his arm. He looked up as he heard soft footsteps, and saw Yin carrying a handfull of bandages, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and a washcloth. Hei couldn't help but smile at her efforts to help him. Silently, she made her way forward and bent down beside him.

"How?" she asked, holding the washcloth which she poured some peroxide on up to his arm. He winced as the antiseptic stung his skin but didn't make any complaints.

Instead, the contractor only replied to her abrupt question. "The target could control certain objects. He shot some shards of glass at me before I could dodge," he replied. Silently, Yin replaced the washcloth in her hands with the pastey white bandages. She wrapped them gently around his arm as if she wasn't even blind, her hands finishing and tying the end into a neat knot.

"You have to be more careful..." If she held outward emotions, it probably would have sounded like a mother scolding her child who had ran out into the street. Hei laughed softly and wrapped his uninjured arm around the Doll's back, like a half-hug. Yin blinked as she was pulled towards him. But she didn't mind; she merely let herself be pulled into a somewhat embrace.

"I'll try," he said softly, midnight blue eyes flickering to her hand as it reached up to his shoulder and her head leaned up against him, but not putting too much weight because she was afraid of hurting him. A smile pulled at the edge of his lips. It had been a long time since someone 'cared' about him. He was sure Yin had emotions deep inside her, screaming to escape. She was never one to talk, and neither was he, so the two just sat there. Yin's deep lilac eyes slowly started to close. Hei could tell she was tired; probably from staying up and keeping watch over him. It had to be an hour they sat there. Yin had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Hei, desipte his injured arm, softly picked her up bridal style. He took each step carefully not to wake her. She seemed weightless, her porcelain body so frail. He had never realized how much she depended on him, but he also depended on her. Blinking, Hei shook his head while lightly laying her onto the box-spring mattress. It wasn't like he _cared_ about her, was it? Sure, he cared about her as a partner, a soft of friend, but this was different. Still pondering his thoughts, he made his way back into the cold living room, dropping down onto the couch. Did he..._like_ her? The half-contractor racked his brain desperately for the answers. In the end, he just sighed in frustration and stared at the eggshell-colored ceiling.

=-=-=-=-

Oh, dear, our poor Hei is in distress. But we all know how he feels~


End file.
